Love of my Afterlife
by Wolfstar197
Summary: After his death during the battle of Hogwarts, Remus finds himself faced with the afterlife. Wolfstar Fluff & Smut, and Remadora Angst
1. The decision

**This was originally going to be a one shot, but now I am uncertain of how much I will add to it. Will definitely include Wolfstar. Likely to be a two shot.**

A warm energy radiated through Remus' body, his eyes squinting at the blinding light that suddenly surrounded him. He had expected to feel pain as the green light had blasted towards him, yet it was suddenly as if he now couldn't remember what pain was. In that moment he felt as though he could jump off of a cliff and it would feel as if he'd dived into a pile of pillows. That was stupid though, that would kill him - the only way he could do that would be if he were already...

Remus sat up, the light warming around him. He was sitting in the middle of a field outside of Hogwarts, under the tree that he sat under during his time as a student. He looked to his left, into the eyes of a beautiful pink haired woman who was looking at the field around them as well. Though she looked even younger than she had just a minute ago, Remus realized that the woman was his own wife.

"Teddy."

Nymphadora's voice was full of panic as she too realized what must have happened. Her brown eyes darted to meet his, and he could see tears welling up within them. Why had Teddy not been his first thought, he wondered. His darling baby boy, at Dora's mother's home, laying in his crib, not aware that he would never see his mother and father again. Remus thought back to Harry. How alike their stories were. Harry was Teddy's God Father, he'd surely care for him as Sirius had him. But what if he didn't make it either? Well then Teddy still had his Grandmother. Mrs Tonks was nothing like the Dursley's had been, so there was no way he'd be leaving Teddy to be brought up in an abusive household like Harry had. Remus pressed his hand to his face, his gut turning with guilt, with a great pining for his child who he would never get to see grow up. It was then that Remus realized that the scars he had had since he was a child had now vanished, leaving his face smooth and unblemished; he felt even more guilty about how happy this made him feel.

"You two fought very bravely."

Turning his attention back to their surroundings, Remus saw the figure of Albus Dumbledore traipsing over to them. He did not look younger, Remus thought, but then again how much did you really age after hitting the age of one hundred. Remus realized now that Dora had gotten to her feet, and thinking that it could be seen as rude to not do the same, followed.

"Dumbledore, our son!"

Nymphadora's voice sounded as if she was pleading with Dumbledore, strands of brown mousy hair puncturing against the pink.

"Your son will be fine, Nymphadora. He'll have many people looking out for him, and they'll be able to tell him of the sacrifices you two have made."

"Will he be like me?"

The words were out before Remus could stop himself.

"I mean, he's days old, he hasn't even seen his first full moon."

"He's a Metamorphmagus, and no more."

Dumbledore's mouth stretched into a knowing smile. He had of course known of Remus' condition ever since he was a child himself. The school had to make special allowances for him to be able to attend, after all. Nymphadora was smiling too, but only a few strands of pink remained in her hair.

"Dumbledore, please, is there no way I could go back? Make sure he's safe, make sure he's happy."

"There is no way to bring back the dead, Nymphadora, I trust you know that."

The pink strands in her hair vanished completely.

"But there is one way. A way you could keep an eye on him, at least after his eleventh birthday."

Silence. Remus knew what Dumbledore meant, and it was obvious that Dora did as well. Nearly Headless Nick could often be found hanging around the Gryffindor table in the common room, and Nymphadora would likely be familiar with the Fat Friar, Hufflepuff's ghost. To Remus the idea of living as a soul without a body was almost as bad as living as a body without a soul. He had never understood why anybody would -

"I'll do it."

Remus' attention turned towards his wife. She had a stern expression on her face, one that she wore when they would argue, one that always told him that he would not be winning that argument.

"But Dora -"

"But nothing, Remus."

She looked to him, her eyes swimming with tears.

"I need to be there for our son, Remus. Besides you already have somebody waiting for you in the afterlife."

Remus opened his mouth to protest, but no words came out. Instead the face of Sirius Black flashed across his mind.

"I know, Remus. I know how much you love him. I know that you loved me too, but it was never the same. Nothing could ever replace what you and him had - have - and it would be selfish of me to force you -"

"You wouldn't be forcing me to do anything!"

"Yes, I would. You worry about your happiness, Remus. I'll make sure our little boy stays safe."

She reached out and took Dumbledore's hand.

"And are you two quite sure of your decisions? You understand that there's no turning back."

Nymphadora smiled a sad but true smile at Remus, nodding.

"Go find him, Remus. He'll be so happy to see you."

Then she and Dumbledore vanished, and the field around him began to lose focus. He closed his eyes, a single tear leaking out and streaming down his cheek.

"Look after him for me, Dora."


	2. The eye of the storm

**Yeah, hi this first bit was longer than I thought it would be, so definitely doing a third part too! Will probably post at the same time as this chapter because why not? Couldn't find an excerpt of the resurrection scene from the books (I don't have a physical copy) so I put my own twist on the movie version of the events.**

**Hemlockconium: Thank you! I've thought excessively about what would happen in the after life, as I believe that both Wolfstar and Remadora are canon, but Remadora only happens 'cause Sirius dies, etc. So I quite liked the idea of Tonks letting him be with Sirius after death because I think that true love is wanting the other person to be happy regardless.**

The room around him was calm. Bodies were strewn across the room, being mourned by the survivors, but it was calm. Had they won? Had Voldemort finally been killed, and the death eaters rounded up? Had his and Dora's sacrifice been worth it in the end? There was no happiness in the room though, not a single shred. If the war had been won there would surely be at least one person celebrating. He looked beside him and saw his wife's body. His stomach lurched. She wasn't supposed to have come tonight; she shouldn't have come tonight. If she'd stayed with her mother, then their child would have still grown up with his. It was true that she would be there once he got to Hogwarts, but he would spend eleven years of his life without her, and Remus couldn't help but believe that he was at fault for this.

"Remus?"

His guilt became a distant memory as his head shot up to follow Lily's voice. Her almond shaped bright green eyes that she had passed down to Harry glowed back at him. His own eyes filled with tears as he rushed over to where she stood. They wrapped each other in such a tight hug that it would have knocked the breath out of them if either still had any. He sobbed, not willing himself to let go in case she disappeared and he lost her again.

"Oi, save some of that love for the rest of us, mate!"

James' cheeky grin appeared behind Lily's shoulder as Remus reopened his eyes, tears still streaming from them. He pulled back from Lily, moving to James and hugging him just as tightly. James rubbed Remus' back with a smile that was now full of love as Remus continued to cry into his shoulder. He drew back again, wiping his tears away with his sleeve and muttering words of apology.

"That was nothing, mate! You should have seen Pads, he couldn't stop crying for nearly three days!"

Remus' eyes moved to Sirius. He had been looking down at Remus' body until he had heard his nickname. His expression was hollow, but he managed to give Remus a weak smile, leaning in for a hug but pulling back rather quickly after, coughing and ruffling his shoulder length hair dark hair.

"It's good to see you again, Moony."

There was a silence that followed that seemed so dense that none of them could think of how to break it. Remus saw Lily and James' mouths open and close respectively as if they were about to offer up a new topic but decided against it. Sirius' eyes moved back down to Remus' body laying on a stretcher below them. In the silence Remus realized that his three friends had been following Harry who was also taking in the scene around him, though he could not see their spirits.

"Is this the afterlife then? Have you been there every time I saw Harry?"

Lily smiled warmly back at him, shaking her head softly. Her eyes moved to her son, and they poured with love.

"No, we're not always with Harry, but we will be tonight. Tonight he needs us."

The four of them watched as Harry moved close to a circle of red headed wizards sobbing. Remus' heart sank as he saw Fred standing to the left of the circle looking distressed. Fred seemed to notice Remus at nearly the exact same moment, his sorrowed gaze locking on to his own.

"They won't stop crying, Lupin. How do I make them stop crying?"

It was Lily who ran to Fred and hugged him. It was clear that Fred was a bit taken aback at first as he didn't know who Lily was, but he seemed to come to the conclusion that she was probably a long lost Weasley and hugged her back, letting himself cry. James came behind Lily like he had with Remus, placing a hand on Fred's shoulder.

"Thank you for everything you and your family have done for our son."

Fred looked up at James, the same look of confusion washing over his face that he'd had when Lily had first hugged him. Though this time his expression morphed into a look of realization.

"You're - you're Harry's parents aren't you? But you're about my age!"

James and Lily nodded solemnly. It was true that their lives had been taken from them at a very young age. They had barely turned twenty-one when they had learned that Voldemort was coming after Harry because of some prophecy about him being the one who could vanquish him. The night that Voldemort had murdered Lily and James had been the end of all of their lives in some way, Remus thought.

"Sorry to break up the moment, but Harry's heading to the Headmaster's office."

Sirius' voice was a lot sterner than usual, making all of their heads move to where Harry was now walking away from them.

"Stay with your family for now, Fred. We'll come back for you when this is all over, alright?"

Fred looked into Lily's eyes for a while then slowly nodded and turned back to the circle. Lily, James, Sirius and Remus all began to race after Harry. Though he made to run, Remus noticed that his actions were closer to floating than anything else. They made it to the stone gargoyle just as it began to carry Harry up, and the four of them decided that they might as well wait for him there.

"After all, he won't be seeing anything that we haven't already seen for ourselves, will he?"

"I don't know, I reckon Snivelly will have twisted his memories to make me look like an arse."

"That's not twisting them, love. You _were _an arse to Severus nearly up until we left Hogwarts."

"Yeah, well the slimeball deserved it, didn't he? Just look at how he's been treating Harry!"

Lily opened her mouth to protest but could apparently not think of anything in Snape's defense and promptly closed it.

"So, enlighten me, why is it that Harry needs us tonight?"

Remus' tone was casual which seemed to throw the other's off balance for a second. They looked between each other with questioning looks then all nodded softly.

"Harry needs us to help him cross over, mate."

Remus' eyes widened as he realized what it was that James was saying. Harry was going to die? After everything they had all done to keep him alive, he still had to die?

"That's if he chooses to, of course!"

Lily's voice interjected Remus' thoughts, bringing his eyes back on to her.

"He'll have a choice because Voldemort carried on his blood protection when he made his new body, but he needs to believe he's definitely going to die so he put the same protection on Hogwarts. Dumbledore has given him the resurrection stone which will let him see us, and we need to be there for him, to support him."

Remus' mind swam with all of this new information. He wasn't too sure if he completely understood the plan at all.

"So Harry has to die just to put a protection on the school?"

Lily and James looked to each other again.

"Harry has to die because he's one of Voldemort's Horcruxes."

Another silence threatened to hang over the group if the stone gargoyle hadn't brought Harry back down at that very moment. Harry looked as hollow as Sirius had, and it was clear that He had just learned the same information that Remus had. Despite his demeanor, he began to stride away from the Gargoyle and towards the forest. The four of them walked beside him, knowing that they would soon have to watch Voldemort kill Harry who felt like a child to all of them, not just Lily and James. Harry suddenly stopped, pulling a golden snitch out of his pocket. He looked down at it, a look of determination.

"I'm ready to die."

The snitch opened and revealed the resurrection stone hidden within the cage. Understanding what this meant, the Marauder's gathered around him so that they would be easy to be seen. His eyes fell upon them all, lighting up with love but burning with tears. He rushed over to Lily, making to grab her hand but ended up placing his hand through hers instead. His face fell with disappointment.

"You've been so brave, sweetheart."

Lily's voice was soft and motherly as she held Harry's gaze.

"Why are you here? All of you?"

Harry looked around at the other three now, his eyes brimming with tears.

"We never left. We've always looked out for you."

Harry held his mother's gaze for a minute as he took in her words, he then turned to Sirius with a look of worry.

"Does it hurt? Dying."

Sirius' demeanor had changed from earlier, he now looked at Harry as he had in his lifetime, as if he were his own son.

"Quicker than falling asleep."

"You're nearly there, son."

James' voice called from the other side of the circle, a clear look of pain in his eyes. All he wanted was to keep his son safe, and it was killing him to have to send him off to his death. Harry looked across all four of them now, the same pain living behind his own eyes.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted any of you to die for me."

He turned to Remus now.

"And Remus, your son!"

"Others will tell him what his mother and father died for. One day... he'll understand."

Remus thought back to Nymphadora. She was probably sitting in the Hufflepuff common room right now, waiting. Waiting for eleven years to pass. Harry's eyes moved back to his father's now, a sense of determination restored in them.

"You'll stay with me?"

"Until the very end."

"And he won't be able to see you?"

It was Sirius who spoke next, his voice hushed in a nurturing tone.

"No. We're here, you see."

Sirius was pointing towards Harry's heart, causing Harry to choke back a tear. He looked back to Lily again.

"Stay close to me."

"Always."

Harry dropped the stone and headed deeper into the forest. The four of them stayed close to him but let him lead the way. It was clear that none of them were ready to experience what was about to happen. But they had to be there. They had to be there to help Harry if that's what it came down to.

It wasn't long before they saw the jet of green light fly out of Voldemort's wand and hit Harry in the chest, knocking both Harry and himself down. Lily winced, hiding away in the crook of James' neck; Sirius' hand shot to Remus', grasping it tightly, then realizing what he had done he pulled it away. Remus wanted to pull his hand back, to tell him everything that had happened, but he knew that now was not the time. The death eaters were manic, crowding around their master, shouting questions at him. It wasn't long until he stood back up, batting them all away. He ordered a blonde woman, Narcissa Malfoy, to check that whether Harry was dead. Lily, James, Sirius and Remus all stared at what looked like Harry's lifeless body, watching Narcissa approach. It became clear to them that Harry had chosen to return and help battle, as they saw his chest rising and falling slowly and with shallow breaths. It was also clear that Narcissa could also see these breaths, and the four of them stood, worried of what would happen if she revealed that Harry was still alive to her master. She knelt down over Harry, making to feel his pulse but whispered:

"Is he alive? Draco. Is he alive?"

Harry's head barely moved, but gave a small quick nod to the woman. She stood again, turning back to her master.

"Dead."

The four of them sighed with relief and silent thanks for Narcissa as they saw the death eaters celebrate.

"Come, Harry doesn't need us anymore."

James' voice was soft as he said this, but it was also full of pride. They all began to move back towards the castle, entering the Great Hall and calling Fred over. James took Fred's shoulder and Lily took Remus', and they took them... on.


	3. One room

**Okaaaaaaay, so this turned into smut... Actually changed my username as I don't want anybody I know in real life to find this and know it's me, haha. My first real attempt at smut, so I hope it's okay? Uh, either way enjoy! **

A room similar to the Gryffindor common room materialized around Remus, and a warm feeling of happiness washed over him. He watched as the room seemed to grow an extra doorway that supposedly lead to a new bedroom. Sirius was looking at the door and back to Remus and Fred with a flicker of confusion.

"On Merlin's grave, I swear that Remus is Moony!"

Remus looked over to where Fred and James were standing. James was letting Fred in on everything 'Marauders'.

"Just wait 'til you find out who Wormtail was!"

Remus took this moment to pull Sirius aside. Grabbing at his hand, he pulled a still broody Sirius to the room that was marked with both of their names and pulled him inside.

"Sirius, we need to talk."

"Remus, don't. I already know that you've moved on, but I don't want to hear it. If you're worried that I'm going to try and ruin anything you don't have to wor-"

Sirius stopped, a sudden wave of realization washed over his face.

"Where is she, anyway? My darling cousin."

Remus sighed deeply, tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear.

"She stayed behind. Stayed to be a Hogwarts ghost so that she can be there for Teddy when he goes. She said that it wouldn't - well, she didn't think it would be fair to keep me away from you."

Sirius' eyes were wide, his expression more vulnerable than it had since Remus had seen him again. He held his hands together to ease their visible shake.

"Wh - why would she say -"

Remus laughed, cutting off Sirius' sentence. He moved towards him, running his hand through Sirius' long dark hair and smiling sweetly down at him.

"Isn't it obvious, Pads?"

Remus said nothing else, but simply craned his neck down and began to lay soft kisses against Sirius' lips, moving his hand to cup the back of Sirius' head, and pulling them closer together. At first Sirius was hesitant about kissing back, but as he slowly began to better understand the situation, he kissed back more and more passionately. Remus pushed Sirius against the wall of their room, pressing their foreheads together and breaking away from the kiss for a second.

"Fuck, I've missed you."

His voice came out as a whispered growl as he let his mind be overcome with desire.

"Moony, you're not a swear-wol-"

"Oh shut up!"

Remus pressed his lips back against Sirius' and kissed him deeply. Sirius let out a little moan against Remus' lips, causing the side of his mouth to curve into a smirk. The feeling of their bodies against each other was electric, and he couldn't help but feel a little aroused. He let his hands wander down Sirius' body, finally resting them on his ass and grabbing it tightly. Sirius bit Remus' bottom lip, tugging at it softly.

"Maybe I can show you just how much you mean to me."

Remus' voice returned to its whispered growl as he began to move his hips against Sirius' slowly. Sirius' blinding grey eyes shone back at Remus with a sense of longing that Remus knew was one of agreement. He grinned, bringing his hands to the front of Sirius' jeans and beginning to unbutton them. He slowly pulled down them just past his hips, taking his underwear with them, causing Sirius' cock to spring out from them. Remus smiled, grabbing Sirius' cock in one hand, moving it slowly backwards and forwards, while he planted another passionate kiss on Sirius' lips. He traveled from his lips to his neck, from his neck to his chest, and from his chest he traveled down until he was on his knees in front of him. He took Sirius' dick in his mouth, teasing him at first by licking the head lightly, then moving down the shaft 'til the whole thing filled his mouth. Sirius let out a loud moan, grabbing the hair on the back of Remus' head. He hadn't realized how much he had needed this. Remus continued moving his lips up and down Sirius' dick, cupping his balls in his hands and looking up at those piercing grey eyes. It didn't take long for Sirius to cum, and he finished deep inside of Remus' throat. Remus looked up at Sirius, grinning.

"It's my turn now, then?"

He got back to his feet and begun to pull Sirius' pants further down so that it exposed his ass. Remus turned Sirius around so that his face was pressed up against the wall and began to grind up against his ass. Remus began to remove his own pants now, letting his dick spring out and push in between Sirius' cheeks. Sirius let out another moan at this, causing the smirk on Remus' face to grow, and for him to press into Sirius a bit harder. After teasing Sirius like this for a bit, he let himself fill Sirius completely, his hips seeming to gyrate on their own accord. He began to nibble Sirius' neck, moving his hair to the side with one hand. He began to feel a rush of pleasure fall over him, letting him know that he was about to cum. He gave a few last thrusts then let out a loud moan as his load emptied into Sirius. Remus lay his forehead against the back of Sirius' head for a moment before either of them moved. Eventually Sirius turned around and kissed Remus softly. When they pulled apart and began pulling their pants back up, Sirius' eyes fell on Remus once more.

"Are you really mine? Forever?"

Remus smiled back at a flustered Sirius, far different from his usual edgy persona.

"I'm yours, Pads. Forever."

The two kissed again, then Sirius grabbed a hold of Remus' hand and lead him to the bed.

"Could we cuddle? I'm sure Lily and James won't mind if we're gone for the night."

Remus smiled, moving to lay down on the bed and leaving his arm open to wrap around Sirius who snuggled up on his chest.

"I love you, Remus."

"I love you too, Sirius."


End file.
